nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Storf
Storf is a male human NPC in the Om campaign Summary Storf was part of the caravan that the Royal Explorers escorted from Waymere to Fernstead where he became a founding member of that settlement. Background Storf was one of many settlers who came from Gildorn to settle in Elira to find a new life. Late in the month of Father, 465, he joined a caravan in Waymere that was to take him to their new home, escorted by the Royal Explorers and a small squad of Gildornian soldiers led by Captain Hunter Brynan. Midway Inn After a couple days on the road the caravan reached Midway Inn on the 2nd of the Gatekeeper, 465. Unfortunately the caravan was not able to leave the next day as the local cleric, Harn Bronzeaxe, was murdered and travel to and from the inn was sealed pending the completion of the investigation. Ultimately The local guards, the Brightblades, were duped by First Rider Davin Firth into launching an attack on the Royal Explorers and the caravan. The battle was short lived, as Fynn blew most of them up with a massive explosion in short order. Wu Xen and Captain Brynan remained delayed at Midway but the following day the rest of the caravan moved on. The Elven Caves Barely a day out of Midway Inn a fierce storm struck the region, forcing the caravan to take shelter in a nearby cave until the storm passed. Unfortunately five of the caravan’s children, including Storf’s son Sterf, had gone to explore the caves and vanished, and Storf and the other parents refused to move on without their children. The Royal Explorers went into the caves after the children, but after half a day they still had not returned. Worse, while the caravan waited at the caves for the explorers a group of Kirathi elves arrived, keeping their distance but maintaining a hostile posture. At that time Wu Xen caught up to the caravan and explained that he'd parlayed with the elves. Wu convinced the elves to agree to give the caravan until nightfall to vacate, or the elves would evacuate the settlers themselves. Wu stated that he would venture into the caves and left orders with the ranking Gildornian soldier, Private First Class Steno, to depart with everyone by nightfall no matter what. Steno obeyed his orders and come nightfall, evacuated the caves even though there had been no sign of the Royal Explorers or the children. Storf and the other parents were reluctant to leave, but with little choice they followed Steno's ordered to leave. The caravan set up camp nearby to await word of their missing members. A couple hours after dark the Explorers returned, with the children in tow, their pockets stuffed with coins. The elves had invited the caravan to share their fire that nigh. Most of the local farmers were convinced to accept the offer as it would be a good idea to set a good tone for the fledgling community's relationship with the local elves. Founding of Fernstead The caravan finally reached Dunkirk on the 5th of Gatekeeper and after a brief stay to supply they headed south to their purchased plots of land. Thanks to sizable contributions from Fernith and Wu Xen, the settlers found themselves in a superior financial situation than most colonists in their circumstances would be. To honor the generosity of Fern, who had purchased the majority of the plots of land for the settlers, they named their new community Fernstead. As a result of their financial stability when agents of Baron Webb approached the new town offering them unfavorable loans for grain and tools, the colonists were able to decline, funding their startup with the more coin that Wu and Fern had arranged for them or utilizing the loans at more favorable rates that they'd secured for them in Waymere. This angered the Baron, who began to spread rumors that the people of Fernstead were deviants, seditious and "elf lovers." The latter accusation apparently took hold because the community had agreed that good relations with the local elves was favorable and that elf and half-elf settlers would be welcome in their community, going so far as to sign a charter written by Fern that expressly said this. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs